The Siblings (retelling)
Previous Episode : The Will Scene 1 : Jeweler Alexis decides to take the silver rattle from Adam to Jensen's Jewelers for some information. Scene 2 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Blake is on the phone with Andrew Laird. He wants him to find if Alexis does have a connection with Ray Bonning and knew all about Logan Rhinewood. Alexis then takes the information she got form Jensen's to Blake. Alexis had taken that rattle to Jensen's to be engraved and they stopped making that model the year after Adam was kidnapped. Blake still refuses to believe that Michael Torrance is Adam, and believes Alexis is a fool for believing it so quickly. Scene 3 : La Mirada (Lobby) Fallon has big plans for La Mirada as she hires a set designer to re-do the entire place, to make it into a pleasure palace. The old guard at La Mirada, including the regular customers, may not like the change - but Fallon is going full force at it. Scene 4 : Jeweler Alexis returns to Jensen's in time to torment Krystle. Krystle has no time for Alexis, but Alexis will make time - time enough to tell Krystle that she is finally happy, happy to have her first son. Krystle is happy for her, then. Maybe it will get Alexis out of her life. Scene 5 : Penthouse (Living Room) Alexis who has just finished her relocation in her new exquisite penthouse (that she inherited from Cecil) gets a call from Ray Bonning. He wants to inform her that he gets an appointment with Andrew Laird at Las Vegas. Alexis is furious to learn that Blake thinks she has something to do with Cecil's schemes. Bonning wants to know if Alexis will pursue Cecil/Longan's "activities". She will not and does not need him (Bonning). Bonning threatens to tell lies to Laird. Alexis also threatens him : if he lied to Laird, she will get the FBI on his heels. Then Alexis calls Morgan Hess. She wants to see him immediately. Scene 6 : La Mirage (Pool Area) Fallon meets Michael/Adam again and he convincer her to spend some time with him. Scene 7 : Cemetery After the meeting with Alexis, Blake takes Krystle out on a detective walk at the cemetery to see where the Torrances were buried following the crash. Scene 8 : Carrington Jet Blake and Krystle head to Billings and meet with Jonas Edwards, Kate's doctor. Scene 9 : La Mirage (Exterior/Lobby/Fallon's office) Jeff wants to speak to Fallon. He wants to make peace with her. Jeff regrets what he said to her and hopes that the job will help her to come into bloom. That can be a new start for them - if she does not destroy everything with a new affair. Fallon can't promise to remain faithful but she will not divorce - she swear to her father that she will not. Scene 10 : Penthouse (Living Room) Morgan Hess visits Alexis and learns that Mark Jennings played the professional tennis circuit in Mexico, Europe and the United-States. Now, he is a pro at a Contry Club on Long Island. Alexis needs proofs that Mark has never divorced of Krystle and she will find them herself - by meeting Mark. Scene 11 : La Mirada (Storeroom) Billy made some sketches of the new hotel for Fallon. She actually like them. Scene 12 : Jonas Edwards' office What Blake learns is troubling - Kate returned with Michael on the very same day Adam was kidnapped, and the child did not even have a scratch despite allegedly being in a car accident. Also, Jonas did not believe that Adam looked like his parents. Scene 13 : Carrington Jet Blake is now more certain that Adam is his son and it bothers him as he does not believe in him. Scene 14 : Lake Michael/Adam continues his flirtation with Fallon but she still refuses to tell her name. Michael claims Fallon will tell him when the times is right and convinces her to go to bed. Scene 15 : La Mirage (Lobby) Fortunately for the two, just as they were going upstairs, Alexis runs into them together and notifies them both that they are siblings. Fallon refuses to believe it and even suspects Adam did this on purpose. She leaves and let Adam alone with Alexis. Adam is just grateful he dodged a bullet, but doesn't seem as disturbed as one should be. Scene 16 : Carrington Mansion (Library) Blake is on the phone with Andrew. Andrew met Bonning who claimed Alexis had nothing to do with Colby/Rhinewood. Then Fallon goes to Blake.She hopes Blake will agree with her that Adam is not his son, but Blake is coming to the realization that Adam is his child. Scene 17 : La Mirage (Exterior) Adam tries to speak to Fallon to clarify the situation but she does not want to. She does not accept him as her brother. Also, she orders him to leave his suite at the hotel. It's not a problem since Alexis asked him to live with her (just after Fallon walked away from them them the day before). Scene 18 : Penthouse (Living Room) Alexis invited Adam to stay at the Penthouse. He has not really decided to stay on Denver but Alexis convinces him to do so. Then, Blake's secretary calls : her boss wants to see Adam. Scene 19 : Denver-Carrington (Blake's office) Blake is now more certain that Adam is his son and shows his approval by inviting Adam to his office and offering a firm handshake. Even odder, Blake is prepared to bring Adam into Denver Carrington and have him work his way up. Adam thanks Blake for the offer but has already taken a better offer - from Alexis at Colby Co. Scene 20 : La Mirage (Exterior/Terrace) Alexis comes to see her daughter. She makes some cryptic remarks about tennis and a trip she is about to do. But Fallon does not catch on. Scene 21 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Farouk Ahmed goes to see Jeff and makes him the same proposition he made to Blake some times ago. Jeff is furious : how can Ahmed can go to him after he threatened Blake to hurt him and his family? Farouk replies he has nothing to do with his son's kidnapping so why not forgetting all of this. But Jeff will not. There will be no deal with him or his brother. Scene 22 : Carrington Mansion (Conservatory) Krystle proposes to invite Adam. Blake accepts even though he express reserves about his son. Scene 23 : ColbyCo (Cecil's office) Adam really is not ingratiating himself well into the family - he does come on a bit strong. When Adam first meets Jeff, he is already pumping Jeff for some information that is Denver Carrington property. Jeff is instantly turned off by the newest Carrington. Also, he did recognise the man who was with Fallon the other day at the bar and is relieved that she actually was with her brother. Scene 24 : La Mirage '''(Tennis Courts - in construction) Krystle tries to convince Fallon to have dinner with her, Blake and Adam. Fallon will not come but does take a tip to her step-mother : before Adam leaves the house after dinner, she should check the jewelry and count the silver. '''Scene 25 : Carrington Mansion (Dinning Room) Krystle gets Blake to invite Adam over for dinner, a dinner which is just the three of them since Fallon has work (and does not want to be there) and Jeff sends his regards (and does not want to be there either). Krystle tries to soothe the awkwardness of the evening with some small talk, but Adam is more interested in discussing Steven's homosexuality and telling Blake he only came over to tell him that he resented being checked up on. Adam storms off. Scene 26 : New York Hotel (Alexis' suite) That same evening, Alexis is in New York where she finally meets tennis pro extraordinaire and Krystle's first - and current - husband. Next Episode : Mark